


Touched

by SunnyFlare34



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, F/M, Gangbang, Mind Break, Molestation, Multi, Orgy, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Public Use, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 05:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17197679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnyFlare34/pseuds/SunnyFlare34
Summary: A music festival is coming to town and Lemon Zest is totally going there! Unfortunately, she only has one ticket and must go there all by herself. Alone, skin to skin with complete strangers who will make sure that Lemon Zest gets a memorable festival experience.





	Touched

"Wow look at those lines! I hope we're not late." Indigo Zap said to Lemon Zest as she drove her motorcycle to a nearby parking lot. Zap stopped her bike and let her climb off.

Lemon took off her helmet, placed it on the bike's helmet rack and ran her hands through the green valley of hair. "Relax, the gates have just opened and the first act starts in an hour. Besides you're not even coming."

Indigo rolled her eyes.

"The last show ends at seven, so come pick me up... let's say a half an hour after that. Ok?"

"I'll be here then, don't worry. Have fun!" Indigo said and put her helmet visor back on.

Lemon waved goodbye and watched Indigo speed off into the distance as she made her way to the end of the security check line. After a few minutes of waiting, the line in front of her was gone and one of the security personnel approached for the check. This was not her first rodeo though, so she spread her legs and allowed the guard to search her like the numerous times she had been searched before. The guard was very thorough, even searching underneath her skirt and around her slit. After that, she was free to continue further into the concert area.

The walk to the concert area was like a pilgrimage to a sacred place. Hundreds of young men and women side by side. Some dressed, some less, but all high on life and music. Lemon herself was wearing the usual skimpy Crystal Prep uniform, she didn't bother to change it to anything else. Continuing her walk in the festival area, she came upon a group of men cheering and filming something with their smartphones. Upon closer look, she spotted a couple having sex behind some bushes. They were really into it, despite that the bush offered little coverage from curious eyes. Lemon couldn't help but feel aroused.

Surprisingly, the food stalls were basically empty due to everyone being at the gates or watching the bands. Now would be a good time to grab some grub and drink. With a pint of beer in one hand and something hot and fatty that resembled food in the other, Lemon sat on one of the tables and started eating as more people started coming to the area.

Multiple pint refills and burps later, slightly tipsy Lemon continued her journey to one of the stages just to see a massive crowd that had gathered in front of it.

" _Goddamnit I can't see anything from here!_ " Lemon grumbled to herself and tried to peek over the shoulders. Wandering through the crowd, looking for a good spot to watch the gig, she accidentally bumped into a big muscled man. The man turned around to look who bumped into him.

"Watch where you're going, young lady."

"Sorry! I'm just trying to find a good spot where I could see to the stage."

"Yeah, it's quite crowded in here." The man noticed Lemon trying to squeeze through between the bodies. "Wait! You can sit on my shoulders if you like."

"Really? Thanks!"

The man crouched, allowing Lemon Zest to climb on his shoulders, disregarding that anyone behind them could see beneath her skirt. He stood up and finally Lemon had clear sight to the stage.

Guys tried to sneak peeks of her panties, all the while Lemon tried to fidget and cover herself on the man's shoulders. The constant moving made the man she was sitting on restless. One of the men ran his finger along her thigh as someone lifted her skirt up. This was enough for the man she sat on, the constant squirming caused him to drop Lemon down on the dirty ground before walking off and disappearing into the crowd.

She was all alone.

A group of men quickly formed a ring around her to prevent her from going anywhere. Soon, hands started touching and groping her body where nobody else was allowed. The man behind her started rubbing her ass. First one cheek, and then slowly moving towards the crack. She wanted to push his hand away, but being caught in the other man's embrace, she couldn't move her hands. Due to her skirt being stretched thin across her ass, it felt like the hands were directly on her skin. The men behind her and to her right started rubbing themselves against her body, falling into a slow, steady rhythm. Lemon's heart was pounding and nervous sweat started forming on her skin as she tried to squirm free from their grasp.

She could feel moisture of another kind. Her young nubile body, being deprived of pleasures of the flesh for so long, responded to the touches. Against her will, she could feel her juices soak from her pussy into her panties. Noticing that her ass was being rubbed and that she wasn't doing anything to stop it, the other men got bolder. She felt hands on her waist, rubbing her back, and lightly touching her breasts. Someone started to pull her skirt down forcefully. The next things she felt were hands all over her bare ass. Though she was frightened and repelled, it oddly felt good.

Within just a few minutes of merely wondering whether she was being touched inappropriately, she had now been stripped almost completely naked, wearing nothing but her shoes and her panties. Almost simultaneously, all the men around her unbuckled their pants and took out their tools, dicks everywhere.

The man in front of her stroked his dick a little so his penis would become hard enough, and brought it close to her lips. Lemon obediently opened her mouth, took it in, and started sucking. Unfortunately, she couldn't quite figure out how to fit it all in her mouth. Only a few inches could fit in her mouth. He went in and out of her mouth a few times, but finally gave up and started stroking himself in front of her face.

She felt her body being lifted into the air a few inches, so that the penises were aligned with her slit. Somebody behind her unhooked her bra with relative ease as more hands started pulling her panties to the point where it snapped and disappeared into the hands of the strangers. Without her panties, her pussy was open for business. Lemon was totally conflicted. Her clit was on fire and she wanted to reach down and rub her pussy to relieve herself. But the good proper schoolgirl in her made her shift those hands away once more. A finger found it's way to Lemon's vulva. It made circling motions on her clit before plunging deep inside her depths before pulling back almost immediately.

The man in front of her tried to spread her legs while simultaneously bending his knees slightly so he could enter her. She instinctively pulled back. As a result, her ass pushed back into the penis of the man behind her. With the next gentle glide of his penis across her crack, it stopped at her anus, getting lodged into the crack. After a moment of hesitation, he pushed forward, and it easily slipped in, the sweat of her body providing sufficient lubrication for it to smoothly penetrate her ass. The rhythm did not change, and it felt so wrong, so good.

She slowly got used to the feeling of two men penetrating her simultaneously. The man pounding her ass pushed her towards the man in her pussy with every thrust, afterwards getting pushed back in return.

"Ooaargh." Lemon groaned in pleasure. Thoughts ran wild in her mind. Why did she enjoy this? Why couldn't she stop this? The only thing she was capable now was to grab the dicks next to her and stroke them.

The man behind her readjusted his position and moved his hands to her ass. The penis inside kept thrusting in and out for minutes, not too fast, but as fast as the situation and Lemon's asshole allowed him to. Finally, he relaxed his hands on her ass a little, letting her body fall down an inch or two, his penis still firmly inside her ass. She felt his penis get a little bigger, and then spasm as he came in her ass. She felt the inside of her ass getting filled as more cum kept coming in.

After the man pulled out of her ass, she felt cum dripping to the ground from her gaping hole. Suddenly the same pushed his fingers into her cum soaked asshole. Lemon had no idea what the man was planning to do next. Maybe spread her ass even more? The answer came in a form of cum covered fingers right in front of her face with a command to lick them clean. One of the men started rubbing the cum all over her breasts.

The man pounding her pussy increased the speed of his thrusts, signaling that he was closing in as his testicles kept slapping against her skin. Zest preferred traditional vaginal sex more since her pussy was more flexible and allowed bigger tools without the fear of discomfort. The man stopped his thrusting as cum started pouring into her. This made Lemon reach her own climax too, despite the situation she was in. He pulled out of her pussy and watched as her both holes were now dripping with white goo. Lemon farted a bit of the cum out of her ass as more dicks started poking her.

Another duo of men penetrated her already used holes. She was unaware of what she was saying and how loud she was becoming, however suddenly she felt herself being manhandled into a different position. Without knowing who was doing what, she felt herself being lifted up by someone muscular and lowered onto the masculine figure of the man whose shoulders she had used as a seat, not so long ago. Without anything else in her mind, she started riding on the man's dicks as he smiled back at her. She tried too say something to the man, but her voice was cut off by another man who shoved his dick into her mouth. Some of the people who were casually stroking their dicks started shooting their loads on Lemon's hair. She tried to object, but with the penis in her mouth made her words sound like incomprehensible mumbling.

The man she was blowing came in her mouth. Lemon took a moment to savor the taste before swallowing the load. Afterwards, the man pulled out of her mouth and made room for the next person in line. Another blowjob, another stack of seed running down her throat. Some of the men wanted blast her face with their goo. She was basically working in rhythm now. The guy below her made one last push and deposited his seed into velvet depths of Lemon Zest before shoving her off like a blanket. Now on her knees, she felt another penis stabbing against her asshole like a battering ram, impatiently trying to force itself in. Zest moved her hands to her buttocks and spread them wide, allowing the guy to shove himself in. The man was the biggest and roughest she had taken so far as he started thrusting frantically. Her cum covered breasts jiggled back and forth, in rhythm with the man's savage fucking. She rubbed her clit with her free hand and climaxed again, causing her own juices to mix with all the semen as she kept moaning under the thrusts. Another seed bomb flooded her ass and another man took his place almost immediately.

The orgy went on and on which made Lemon think she had serviced just about every male in the festival. Various looking and sized dicks pumped in and out. She was fucked in all sorts of positions, some she had never seen before anywhere. They only stopped to let the excess cum flood out of her body before resuming their penetration. She received numerous orgasms during the fuckfest, but still she wasn't fully satisfied. The group looked like they had enough fun for the day, but that's when Lemon raised her head from the ground and spoke;

"More."

* * *

The sun threw the last rays over Lemon Zest who swallowed the load from the last man still present. The others were long gone. It took her a few seconds to get back to reality and assess her situation. She was completely naked apart from her boots and had cum dripping down her body. Looking down, she saw her headphones and her skirt which was covered in cum. There was no sign of her bra or panties, the strangers had probably taken them as trophies. After dressing up in her almost torn clothes, she noticed that all the shows were over and people were heading towards the exits.

Back at the parking lot, Indigo rolled her eyes as Lemon explained what happened to her at the festival. "So you were stripped naked and banged by a bunch of strangers?"

"Yes."

"And you didn't see any shows, you were just fucking with people the whole time?"

"Yes."

"Wow."

"What do you mean "wow"?" Lemon said and wiped a bit of cum from her eyelids.

"Nothing. Just that... maybe I should come with you next year."

"Or maybe I should let the other girls do it to you."

"Hah. You wish."


End file.
